Brawling Oneshots
by The Stranga
Summary: All my oneshots together
1. Strange Dayz

Strange Dayz by Sandbag of DOOM enjoy oh and i like yoshi this is nothing against him hes a good charecter Olimar: So all i have to do is pluck these things out of the ground and they fight for me?

Link: Yeah simple as pie.

Olimar: I WANT PIE!

Link: There is no pie.

Olimar: Pizza?

Link: Nope no piza ethier.

Olimar: Aww im hungery.

Link: Well i cant do anything for you.

Olimar: Yeah you can u can make pizza or something.

Yoshi: YOSHI! (Hey guys what up?)

Link: Or dinosaur.

Yoshi: YOSHI! (Oh crap)

(link then hits yoshi in the head with his boomarang)

Link: Ok now we need to finish him off and cook him.

(sound of water boiling)

Link: ARE YOU COOKING HIM ALIVE!

Olimar: Maaabey.

Yoshi: mumbling yoshi yoshi (help me please i have 3 kids)

Olimar: Yay its fully cooked LETS THROW A PARTY!

Link: OK!

Later that day

Mario: its alot bettter without yoshi around

Snake: yeah i know way quieter

Captin Falcon: I kinda miss yoshi he was my PAWNCH! ing bag guess ill find a new one

Sandbag: (Whistles and walks away)

Kirby: He was the most anoyying dino ive ever met

Ghost of Yoshi: YOOOOOOSHI! (YOU KILLED ME YOU JERKS)

Inhaling noise

Kirby: YOU SAW NOTHING!

Mario: ok that was wierd

Snake: agreed

Kirby: Dont judge me! (runs away crying)

Lucario: YAY I GET CLOSING LINE!

THE END

PS yoshi is a good charecter my favorite to be exact bye 


	2. Oneshot Storm

Oneshot Storm by Sandbag of DOOM Dedicated to for inspiring me to mkae these stories )  
Sandbag: Oh crap here comes a group of people for Homerun Contest!

Pichu: ok this is gonna be awesome!

Pikachu: Yeah!

Sandbag: Not for me.

Pichu: Sandbag your a wimp.

Sandbag: (sigh)

Pichu: Grab the bat.

Sandbag: Ok.

Pinging sound

Pikachu and Pichu: OWWWWW WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Sandbag: You know i don't know.

Pichu: (uses thunder)

Sandbag: I hate youuuu.... (fades)

Anouncer: IMPRESSIVE 1 foot!

Pichu: Shut up!

(LATER THAT DAY)

Luigi: Weegee has arived to homerun contest yo and where is the sandbag?

Sandbag: Im taking a break.

Luigi: When will you be done?

Sandbag: Mabey three years.

Luigi: Why are you on a break anyway?

Sandbag: Pichu hurt my liver.

Luigi: you dont have a liver.

Sandbag: How do you know?

Luigi: I don't

Sandbag: GET OUTTA HERE

lUIGI: OK

THE END mabey.......... 


	3. Pokemans

POKEMANS By Piplup's Darkside(old user name Sandbag of DOOM) There once was a man named Harry Potter... Ur,um,I mean Ash Ketchup.  
Ash Ketchup was wierd. He liked ketchup so much he bathed in it yeah he was that wierd.  
Ash Ketchup thought he would get a new hobby.  
So he started to collect................... pokemans.  
So Ash Ketchup with his mind made up on his new hobby, walked off heroically to get his 1st pokeman.  
On his way there he tripped on a snail and flew 23 feet in the up in the air.  
When he recoverd from his snail related injurys he heroically walked off again.  
When he finnaly got there he said "Hey,Professor Coke I want my 1st pokeman"  
Coke then responded"No, you greedy ketchup lover you"  
Ash then ran away crying and tripped on another snail.  
-Again at the hospital-  
Ash Ketchup is covered in bandages crying like a wimp.  
Suddenly, a pichu walks out of nowhere and zaps the $#% out of ash.  
Ash then yelled "owwwwwwwwwwwww!! that hurts my unmentionables severly"  
SUDDENLY, An anvil falls from the sky almost crushing but missing ash.  
"Wow! my luck is changing" Exclamined ash All of the sudden a snail with a cane comes out of no where and beatsash into a coma.

After ash woke up from his coma he yelled "I was asleep 1 milisecond thats half my life.  
then when ash was out of his coma he stole his first pokeman from a very obese man with an ice cream cone that died of a heart attack.  
And it was a pikachew called mellow yellow.1 As soon as released Mellow Yellow began to chew the very obese icecream holding man's flesh.  
Ash then picked up mellow yellow and very idioticly ran into a tree Mellow Yellow who jumped off ash before his retarded collision watched him hit a tree and have a bloody nose and bloddy ears.  
Mellow Yellow then started to laugh histarically and choked on his own spit,hypervenalated and had a seizure.  
Ash then randamly fell into a seizure as well.  
as they were haveing a seizure a girl named mustard walked up and said "Mustard is the best thing in the world and stuff i think"  
Ash then asked "whats your first name"  
"may" she said in a stupid voice.  
Mellow yellow then said "My dear you are a smokin hot beotch"he said while drooling rivers.  
mustard then slapped mellow yellow in the face and said "pervert"in a very high voice.  
as ash was laughing at mellow yellow, mellow yellow threw diareha in his mouth.  
Gagging Ash threw up his ketchup breakfest,lunch, and dinner.  
Mellow Yellow stood and watched ash throw up his organs.  
In shock mustard said "How did you throw up your lungs"  
"many years of practice".

Ash then barfed up his pelvis.  
"whats a pelvis?" asked mustard an organ apperently ash said as he barfed up his spleen.  
with the spleen in his mouth it sounded like "My boner is huge" "sicko" may said as she pulled out a bazooka and shot at ashbut missed.  
mellow yellow said "pikachew" as he chewd on the very obese man's ice cream cone.  
"no more." may said in a voice like darth vaders.  
pikachew still nibbled "Gack" ashe said in a high pitched voice she took the bazooka and shot the ice cream out of pikachew's hand and unexplainebly got shoved up a passing by person named sock.  
"sorry" said mayin a high pitched voice as always "are you on helium?" asked sock "NO!" may said as she hid an air tank of helium behind her back.  
Pikachew then bit it so hard it killed ash's,sock's,and pikachew's voices so they were annoyingly high.  
Sock then splurted out blood "sock are you ok?" asked may sock splurted out blood again "don't be rude!" she whined cutting his head off with a plastic fork.

"sock is running around like a chicken with his head cut off" said may "No dip" said ash "what! Thers no dip how am i gonna eat my chips? asked may "whatever hey who are they?"asked ash "we is team sprocket and stuff"  
"I'M Bessy"  
"and im lame" said lame "So true" said bessy'  
Lame then hit her in the face with a stop sign Bessy then went into a coma as she nagged at lame

LATER THAT DAY

lame was at a discoparty when he yelled "PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN"  
the party then stopped and everone looked at lame and as he ran away crying he blacked out for no appernt reason bessy woke up from her coma and nagged at a stop sign (she thought it was hillary clinton) 


	4. Ike Fights for his friends bye whiteimar

Ike fights for his friends

In brawl Ike was at a movie studio getting ready for his clip.  
"I fight for my friends, I also do crack and heroine." said ike happily.  
"good that was good." said the director. "I have no friends, I too do crack and heroine." said a random person.  
"Plagerist." Ike said to the random person angerly. Ike then started to beat up the random plagerist.  
"Ow your hurting my spleen!" said the plagerist in a sad voice while ike started to cut him with his sword.  
"Oh my god! you cut out my......." Said the plagerist dieing which interupted his sentence after Ike cut out his liver.

Later that night

PATATOE CHIPS!

"what was with the useless interuption?" Ike asked "No one knows but i bet the author did it for a better word count" they all look at Piplup's Darkside (Piplup's Darkside whistles and walks away) "CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!" shouted Ike randomly.  
"what was that?  
"Don't ask me i don't even know." Said Ike "Ok.  
"Anywho, i still fight for my friends and"  
"yeah yeah we know.  
"You know what im outta here!!!!1!!1!1!1!!1"  
PIE!  
THE END AND STUFF! 


End file.
